poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at Hero Factory/Stormer gives our heroes a tour
Here is how arriving at Hero Factory and Stormer gives our heroes a tour goes in Thomas and Twilight Go To The Hero Factory. begin in Makuhero City. Our heroes are flying above it in the Nemesis. On board, everyone is very excited Twilight Sparkle: I can't wait! Thomas: laughs I know! Pinkie Pie: It's so exciting! Percy: Makes my boiler bubble just to think about it. Joy: I'm so excited I can't hold it in. Pinkie Pie: I especially can't wait to meet the great Preston Stormer. He's my total hero. Thomas: Stormer's my hero too. Nemesis lands on the ground near the Hero Factory entrance. Our heroes come out Joy: Wow! Pinkie Pie: It's so amazing. ???: Hi. Welcome to Hero Factory. they look ahead and see William Furno James: It's William Furno. The new rookie hero. Willian Furno: That's me. Thomas: someone standing next to Furno Look! standing next to Furno, is Stormer himself Thomas: It's Preston Stormer! Leader of the Alpha Team! Stormer: The one and only! Pinkie Pie: up Have you been here long? How many villains have you battled? Why are you white? Is it your favorite color? Is it hard being a hero? Stormer: Uh... uh. Pinkie Pie: Have you ever faced a Pokemon? Have you faced any Decepticons? Stormer: Will someone shut her up, please? Pinkie Pie: Have you met any transformers? Have you tackled any Swapbots? Twilight Sparkle: her magic to clamp Pinkie's mouth shut Sorry, Stormer. Pinkie can talk a mile a minute. So I'd advice you not get her started. nervously I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way. Thomas: And I'm Thomas the Tank Engine, also known as OpThomas Prime. Pinkie and I are your biggest fans. Stormer: Well, pleased to meet you. Thomas: Also, I would like you to meet the Autobots. Optimus Prime: I am Optimus Prime, also known as Orion Pax. Bumblebee: I'm Bumblebee. Arcee: Name's Arcee. winks Bulkhead: I'm Bulkhead and this is Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. Percy: I'm Percy, Liutenant of the Trainbots. Knock Out: I'm Knock Out, ex-Decepticon Medic. James: I'm James, one of the Trainbot soldiers. Rarity: I am Rarity. The pleasure's mine. Smokescreen: I'm Smokescreen. An Autobot soldier. Applejack: Ah'm Appljeack. Gordon: I'm Gordon, weapon specialist of the Trainbots. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet. Autobot Medic. Henry: I'm Henry, medic of the Trainbots. Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Edward: I'm Edward, another trainbot soilder. Hiro: I'm Hiro, a Trainbot samurai ninja. Spike: I'm Spike. Princess Celestia: I'm Princess Celestia. Princess Luna: I am Princess Luna, her sister. Stephen: Stephen's the name. I'm the Trainbot Knight. Princess Cadance: I'm Princess Cadance. Shining Armor: I'm Shining, Cadance's husband. Bolts: I'm Bolts. Blip: The name's Blip. Saedee: I'm Saedee. Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Joy: I'm Joy. This is Sadness. That's Anger. This is Disgust and that's Fear. Stormer: Relax, I know all your names. Percy: You do? Stormer: Yeah. James: Wow! Stormer: Well, let's get on with the tour, shall we? Thomas: That's a good idea. leads eveyone inside Joy: Whoa! Pinkie Pie: It's so cool. Stormer: First, let me introduce you to Zib and Quadal. Thomas: Good to meet you. Zib: Good to meet you, too, uh... Whoever you are. Thomas: My name is Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine. Quadal: over and shakes Thomas' buffer Thomas: Nice to meet you too, Quadal. Optimus Prime: Well, we should be continuing the tour. Stormer: Quite right. follows Stormer into the prison cell room Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Opening Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts